Chaos Gives Birth to a Flurrying Heart
by Matthais Unidostres
Summary: There is more to Flurry Heart than meets the eye. Alicorn can't just be naturally born for no reason. A higher, more dangerous power is behind this child's power. Discord is very familiar with this entity, and Sunburst is slowly figuring it out as well. But soon, everyone in Equestria will know and fear Flurry Heart's true name.
_"You must have chaos within you to give birth to a dancing star."_

* * *

Discord floated down a stream of meringue on a raft made of lemons, wearing sunglasses and paddling his way up the rapids with a paddle in his tail. Discord gave a contented sigh as he enjoyed the warm sun on his body. He then reached out into the stream, holding a drinking glass, and scooped up a bit of the meringue. He lifted the glass up to his mouth and tasted the meringue, but immediately spat it out in disgust.

" _Blegh!_ This tastes like . . . golden apples?!" Discord said in a distressed tone.

 ** _BUMP!_**

The raft struck something and came to a halt. Discord looked up and let out a shocked gasp, letting the glass fall from his eagle claw and shatter when it hit the raft.

Before him was a huge black stone monolith, and carved into it and and colored white was the eight arrowed symbol of chaos.

"Oh dear. . ." Discord said nervously, "I know that symbol. . ."

Secret doors opened out from the monolith, revealing a light magenta-gray baby alicorn with over-sized wings and a violet and blue striped mane lounging on a throne much to large for her.

The alicorn foal giggled cutely as she flapped her wings, floating out of the monolith and approaching the shocked draconequis.

"Well, well, well," the foal said in a thick baby voice, focusing her light opal eyes on Disocrd, "If it isn't Discowrd! Mwy owld wrival! How hawve you been? I've been wreally buwsy, being stwuck in bwetween dimensions. . ." She narrowed her eyes and scowled with her tiny mouth, saying in an accusatory tone, "Since you bwaniwshed me therwe!"

Discord slowly got up to his feet and dusted his arms off. Putting on an air of confidence, he said unafraid, "Huh! A baby alicorn? That's the form you decided to come to me as? Well, I suppose that baby voice suits you well."

The foal smiled gleefully and said, "Owh, not _just_ a baby alicowrn, Discowrd! I'm Fluwrry Heawrt! Dauwghter of Pwrincess Mi Amowre Cadenzwa and Pwrince Shinning Awrmowr!"

Discord's jaw literary fell off his face. He quickly put it back and said, "Oh, you've gotta be kidding me! You've come back as-"

"Wone of youwr new fwriends's niece!" Flurry Heart cheered as she did a loop-de-loop in mid air. Then she flew in close to Discord's face and said, "Let me tell you allllllllllllll about it!"

Flurry Heart clapped her forehooves together, and the stream of meringue drained dry and the lemon raft disappeared, dropping Discord onto the dried up stream bed. Then, extremely life-like crystal sculptures of Cadence and Shining Armor rose out of the ground.

"The Beawrewrs of the Elements of Hawrmony," Flurry Heart said as sculptures of them rose out of the ground around her and Discord, "And Celestia and Woona," sculptures of the princesses rose up as well, "All came to chewck out my Cwristalling."

Flurry Heart motioned to the 10 crystal sculptures that formed a perfect circle around her and Discord, "These ponies are the ones who pose the gwreatest thwreat to me. So, it was obwvious what I needed to doooooooo. . ."

Suddenly, the Crystal Heart appeared in between Discord and Flurry Heart. The alicorn made a show of clearing her throat, and then let out a piercing cry as if she were singing the last note of an aria. Discord tried covering his ears, but then switched to shoving bananas in his ears instead. However, the bananas simply exploded, and Discord watched in horror as the Crystal Heart shattered into a thousand pieces.

The sky instantly turned dark, and huge snowballs began to fall from the sky, burying the land around them in snow for miles. One by one, each of the sculptures were buried by a giant snowball, with Fluttershy's sculpture being the last.

Discord stared dumbly at the buried Fluttershy sculpture for a moment, then turned down and gave Flurry Heart a look of rage and hatred. "You little-," Discord began as he clenched his fists and rose up into the air.

Unafraid, Flurry Heart yawned and waved her forehoof dismissively, "Relax, Discowrd, youwr giwrlfwriend is fine."

There was a huge flash of light, and the snow had completely vanished, leaving all the sculptures untouched. Discord landed back down in surprise and looked down at the center of the circle. The Crystal Heart had been restored, and standing next to it were two new sculptures, that of Starlight Glimmer and Sunburst.

"Some wiwzawrd came up with the right combination of spells and saved the day," Flurry Heart said in annoyance, "Aftewr all the trouble I went to bwreak the Cwrystal Heawrt in a way that would look like the accident of supewr powewred baby. I even subtly messed with time and the laws of physics to 'accidentally' destwroy the spell they wewre gonna use at fiwrst with a 'wrefwlecting lazewr' twrick!"

Flurry Heart pouted and tapped her horn, saying, "He even managed to stop the magical suwrges I was using to exert my powewrs in the ponies' dimension!"

Discord blinked, and then grinned with confidence, and perhaps a bit of relief. He flew up to Flurry Heart and tickled her chin, saying, "Well then, I guess you're not much of a threat after all."

 ** _"WRONG!"_** the foal shouted, her voice changing from that of an innocent baby to that of a very old, very powerful, and very angry ancient spirit that Discord knew all so well. It caused Discord to back away in fear as all of the crystal sculptures shattered except that of Sunburst.

Flurry Heart landed on the Sunburst sculpture's back and said in her baby voice, "I may not be able to use my powewrs diwrectly, but indiwrectly wowrks too! All I gotta do is pwlant a few suggwestwions in cewrtain ponies minds, make a few deals, and befowre long, I'll be able to wrecwreate the ponies' dimension in my own imawge!"

"Hmph! Well not if I-" Discord began.

"What? Wawrn them?" Flurry Heart said with a giggle, "You wreally think they'll believe you when you say that sweet little Flurry Heawrt is actually an ancient evil come to destwroy Equestwria? Well then, go ahead. Just twry it, Discowrd."

Flurry Heart suddenly flew up into the air and expanded into a gargantuan size in a matter of seconds.

 ** _"Just. . . try it!"_** she said in her true voice, her eyes turning into that unmistakable red and yellow Discord was familiar with. Her eyes dominated Discord's whole world, it was as if nothing in any dimension or any world in the universe existed except for her eyes. . .

* * *

Discord sat up straight in bed like a jack-in-the-box. He clenched his teeth so hard that they shattered to bits. He pulled the broken set of teeth out of his mouth and tossed it aside, and pulled out a new set from a drawer in the night table beside his bed. Shoving the new set of teeth into his mouth, he zipped straight towards his open window and shouted out loud into his personal chaos dimension, his enraged voice echoing through the twisted realm of his own creation.

 ** _"ERIS!"_**


End file.
